


that liquid guilt (on my lips)

by snsk



Series: phan week [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day six: shower sex</p><p>("Why do you want to have shower sex?" Phil asked. "And why did you feel the need to write it on the mirror like some B-grade serial killer?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	that liquid guilt (on my lips)

The first thing Phil saw once he'd wrapped a towel around himself was a message written in steam on the bathroom mirror.

 _shower sex?_ it said, and, _xoxo_

Phil made a dramatic and dripping entrance into the hotel room.

"What does this mean," he demanded, making an all-encompassing gesture meant to all-encompass the strange anonymous bathroom message and his general bafflement at its subject matter.

"I don't know, either," Dan said, looking up from his laptop. "Three towels and you're still dripping, there has to be a problem here somewhere. We'll take it up with housekeeping."

Phil glared. "The message on the mirror!" 

"Oh, that," Dan said. "I thought it'd have clouded up by now, you were in there so long."

"Why do you want to have shower sex?" Phil asked. "And why did you feel the need to write it on the mirror like some B-grade serial killer?"

He sat down on the unoccupied bed. Sometimes one needed to sit down in order to fully process Dan's sex plans.

"In answer to the second question, obviously because I was too embarrassed to ask you to your face," Dan said cheerfully. "Remember the time I sent you a DM asking if you could blindfold me and tie me up?"

"Vividly," said Phil. "It was right there in between a submission to our book from a thirteen year old and a message from Anthony confirming our Saturday plans."

"Anyway, shower sex isn't that weird," Dan informed him. "It'd be fun to try out. I googled it and everything."

"That doesn't explain why you want to do it!" 

"We've never done it," Dan reasoned very reasonably, with words that weren't reasonable at all, but in a manner that made it seem like they were. "Also, we are in a hotel room with a lovely waterfall shower and luxurious space."

Phil sighed heavily. "Dan," he said. "Dan, Dan, Dan. The reason we've never tried it out is because we would slip somehow, and fall. Or we would bang our heads against the wall and have twin concussions. There are a million scenarios in which shower sex could go wrong for us, and knowing my track record, they are all likely to happen."

But Dan had a look on his face. It was the same look he used to wheedle Phil into reading up on bondage and roleplay, and the same look he used to convince Phil to sneak away into the toilets and have sex at parties.

"God," Phil complained. "God, you're incredibly spoiled, Dan Howell."

"I know," Dan agreed. He looked delighted with himself.

 

"But not, like, actual fucking," Dan said, a few minutes later. They were both naked, with the shower not actually running yet. "That's too dangerous. We might crack our skulls open."

"We could crack our skulls open doing anything in here," Phil pointed out, surveying the floor with suspicion. 

"Be quiet, Phil," Dan said, "I'm going to suck you off now," and he turned on their shower and sank to his knees and proceeded to do just that.

Phil had to admit, with the warm strong shower pounding on his back and leaving beads of water trailing down Dan's skin and dripping off his face, that this had been one of Dan's better ideas. He would even go as far as to admit, with his dick enveloped in the hot slick pressure of Dan's mouth and Dan blinking water out of his eyes and looking like the prettiest kind of sin, that it might be one of Dan's greatest ideas. 

Phil was keeping one hand braced on the wall, as you could never b too careful when you were Phil Lester, but he had the fingers of the other carding through Dan's wet hair.

"Fuck," he said mindlessly, "fuck, Dan, you're so good. Your mouth, god."

Dan, who knew exactly how good he was, hummed around Phil, which made Phil gasp and clutch at Dan's hair in warning and say, "I'm-"

In response, Dan's hand flexed comfortingly on Phil's hip, his tongue did a complicated maneuver he'd never really gotten around to telling Phil the secret to, and he didn't pull off. Dan had never really liked swallowing, and Phil appreciated that he was probably doing it now as a thank you for Phil's acquiescence to shower sex, appreciated Dan's throat working and his Adam's apple bobbing and the water settling on his eyelashes like dewdrops even as Phil's knees felt too wobbly than was probably safe, his whole body loose and languid from orgasm.

"Babe," he said, when Dan rose to his feet, all bright-eyed and flushed across the cheekbones. Phil patted him on the ass. "I'm gonna get the-"

"Beat you to it," Dan said, reaching around the glass door to the counter. He handed Phil the little tube.

"Someone planned ahead," Phil said, amused. He slicked his fingers up, out of the way of the shower, and patted Dan on the ass to tell him to turn around. Dan braced his arms on the wall, and Phil kissed the nape of his neck. "I'm gonna," he said, and nudged one finger in. 

Dan was always so _responsive_ during sex: now he squirmed like he was trying to get away, now he clenched around Phil's fingers like he was trying to fit more in. The rivulets of water sliding down his bed made him a lovely rainwashed work of art. This had definitely been one of his better ideas. Phil crooked his fingers, watched him moan, bit at his ear, shushed him when he whined Phil's name. And then he said, _"Phil,"_ all desperate and really fucking gorgeous, and came all over the bathroom tiles to the background noise of the rushing waterfall shower.

 

"Ow," Phil said, coming out of the bathroom and stubbing his toe on Dan's suitcase. "I told you shower sex was dangerous."

"Come here," Dan said, in a tone of voice that indicated Phil was being ridiculous. Phil went over to the bed, and Dan pulled him down, kissed him soundly.


End file.
